


My Inner Demons Youtube One-shots

by PolkaDot_BowTie



Category: My inner demons, aphmau - Fandom
Genre: Ava and the guys would do youtube, Inspired and Based off Tumblr, Just for funsies, YouTube, bc Ava knows she can make a fortune off their bullshit, do not copy to another site, no beta - we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolkaDot_BowTie/pseuds/PolkaDot_BowTie
Summary: Welcome to Ava and the Daemos; a YouTube channel with around 670k subscribers! They are widely loved by their fanbase due to their hilarious domestic humour. Do you want to witness their hilariousness?Based off a post by @Razzle_Zazzle on Tumblr. Go follow her, she is amazing!
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	1. Channel introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I have had to re-write this so many times bc my internet is a trainwreck.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple introduction to Ava and the Daemos. Meet the crew and buckle up, because you're in for one hell of a ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had to re-write this so much, I'm losing hope

The video starts with a young woman with raven hair and magenta eyes coming into view. She is wearing a pink, shoulder less hoodie and has a broad smile across her face. She is holding the camera up to her face.

"Hello guys! My name is Ava and welcome to the channel! Let me introduce you to the guys that I run it with!"

The camera cuts to a young lad with pale skin, salmon hair and striking amber eyes. He is wearing a deep purple-shirt that is accented by orange stripes horizontally across his torso. His face and arms are decorated with freckles.

"This is Noi, tell us a little about yourself!" 

"Hi guys! I'm Noi and I like pizza!" Noi said, a cheerful giggle at the end.

The camera then cuts to another man, this one with pale skin, short black hair and charcoal grey eyes. He is wearing a black leather jacket and has a small frown on his face. 

"This is Asch. Say hi!"

"Why should I?"

"Asch!"

The camera then cuts to another man, this one has darker skin and black hair slicked back. His dark blue eyes compliment his royal blue jumper and white undershirt.

"This is Rhys. Rhys, say hi!"

"Hello humans, I hope you find our content to your liking." Rhys said, shoving the black framed glasses further up his nose. 

The camera then cuts to a large aqua eye directly in front of the lens. 

"Leif! Stand back, they can't see you!" The man in question stands back, now his entire upper-body is in view. He has bleach blond hair, dark aqua eyes and pale skin. He is wearing a pale green shirt with a white top underneath and has a scar running over his left eye.

"Meet Leif. Say hi."

"Hi humans, hope you like." He said, flashing the camera a toothy smirk. 

The camera then cuts to someone else. This man has darker skin and is significantly taller than the others. He has long brown hair, tied up in a loose ponytail. He has piercing blue eyes and visible muscles through his black vest. He has dark blue earrings in and a large tattoo taking up most of the space on his left shoulder.

"And last but not least, this is Pierce. He will be our camera man for most of the videos, but worry not! He shall be featured just as much as the others. Say hi!"

Pierce didn't speak to the audience, simply just tilting his head and grunting quietly.

"Pierce is a man of few words, aren't you?"

"Yes."

Suddenly, the camera switched back to Ava, the five guys standing behind her. However, Pierce's head was cut out of the shot, due to how much taller than the others he was.

"Once again, welcome to the channel! Don't forget to like and subscribe for more content!! Bye!!"

And with that the video has ended. Do you want to see the next video?


	2. Noi and Pierce and the Mystery Animal in the Box Challenge!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noi and Pierce have to try to guess what each animal is based off what it feels like, the only catch is, they're not allowed to hurt it!
> 
> Basically the "WHAT'S IN THE BOX CHALLENGE (FREAK OUT) w/ AzzyLand" video  
> This is where I got the inspiration from, with Noi as Gloom and Pierce as AzzyLand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the characters POV (almost) during the feeling process

The camera cuts in in Ava's living room. There is a table with Noi and Pierce standing behind it. Ava is snickering behind the camera because the two are fidgeting nervously.

"Hey guys! Noi here, with Pierce-"

"Hello."

"-And we are going to be touching some animals. We aren't going to be knowing what they are, we have to feel them and guess!"

Rhys came from the side with a large white box with two holes cute inside. He showed the two Daemos briefly what to do, before disappearing off to the side again.

Noi then continued, "We don't know what these animals are going to be, all I hope is that Pierce gets all the scary ones so I don't have to." Noi said cheerfully, earning a betrayed glance from his taller counterpart. 

"Just so everyone knows, we have permission to do this, we didn't steal these animals from the wild." Noi warned.

"Pierce, because you're taller, you get to go first!" Noi said, stepping aside.

"Ookaayyy…" Pierce said slowly, pushing his hands through the holes in the box and closing his eyes. Rhys came back into view with Leif in tow, the two putting a small hedgehog into the box.

"Okay, Pierce. You can open your eyes now." Noi said. Noi had already seen the animal that the two Daemos had put into the box, but Pierce hadn't. He was clearly looking forward to seeing the stoic Daemos' reaction. Pierce opened his eyes and started to feel around the box in front of him. 

He slowly lowered his hands. When his fingers brushed against the small animal's spines, he recoiled, eyes widening. 

"It is... spikey.." He said, thoughtfully. "Is it a hedgehog or a porcupine?"

"It's a hedgehog." Ava said from the other side of the camera. The two Daemos perked up, and walked around the table to see the hedgehog.

"AWWWwwwwww!!" Noi squealed, bouncing on his heels, "It is so cute!"

Pierce nodded.

"Oh no! You got a cute one, now I'm scared!" Noi said.

* * *

The camera flicks back to Noi with his eyes closed and his arms through the holes in the box. His eyebrows were furrowed in almost worry. Pierce stood behind him, hunched over playfully and smirking. 

Rhys and Leif appeared once again, this time gently placing a large rabbit inside the box for Noi. 

"Okay Noi, it's inside the box~" Leif called off-screen.

Noi gave a small, scared grunt before slowly moving his hands around the interior of the box. To his right, Pierce was snickering behind his hand, basking in the fear from Noi. 

"Where the heck are ya, bud?" Noi asked, cocking his head to the side. 

"I think you need to-"

Pierce was cut off by a surprised yell from Noi, causing them both to jump. Pierce took a large step back out of reflex to the loud noise. Noi pulled his hands out of the box and pulled them up to his face, as is shielding him from an unknown attacker. 

"IT TOUCHED ME!!" Noi yelled. 

"Calm down!! It won't hurt you, I promise!!" 

"Yeah?! Yeah. Yeah, o-okay." Noi laughed nervously before gingerly slipping his hands back through the hole. The rabbit inside the box snipped his hands before rubbing against them. 

"Oh! What are you???" Noi gasped, "Is it a cat? No... a bunny!!"

There were a few applause from behind the camera. Pierce removed the box from the table after Noi pulled his arms out and they both gently pet the rabbit.

"Are you scared, Pierce???" Noi teased.

Pierce looked from Noi, to the camera, cringing anxiously.

* * *

The video cuts again to Pierce with his hands in the box - which is now back on the table - and his eyes closed. His usually smooth features are scrunched up nervously. 

"Pierce, you're going to have to cup your hands for this one." Rhys commented from behind the camera. 

A small 'uh oh' slipped past the Daemos' lips as he did as he was told. Leif and Rhys slipped back into view, this time holding three _very_ large cockroaches. Noi took one look at the large bugs and grimaced. 

Peeling the cockroaches from their gloved hands, Rhys and Leif scuttled out view just as they placed the bugs in Pierce's trembling hands.

Pierce's eyes split open and the colours drained out of his face. Then the cockroaches made a very big mistake: they _moved._

"OH MY GOD!!" Pierce cried. This little outburst from the usually deadpan Daemos sends Noi into a fit of squealing giggles.

"WHAT IS IT!!??! GET IT OFF!! IS IT BUGS!!??"

The shrieking laughs from behind the camera give him all the information he needs.

"OH GOD NO!!! IT'S BUGS, IT IS BUGS!!! AND THEY'RE NOT GETTING OFF ME!!! THEY BETTER NOT BE COCKROACHES!!! ARE THEY COCKROACHES??!?!!? GET THEM OFF ME, PLEASE!!!" 

As soon as his hands are free of the box, Pierce sprints out of the camera's view, yelling in a language that is clearly not English. Whatever he said fuelled Noi's hysteria because the Dameos is rolling on the floor, crying from laughing so much.

The camera zooms in on the cockroaches, scuttling around the box's interior. 

"Oh, I hate them so much!"

The camera cuts back to Noi (finally off the floor) and Pierce. Pierce is wide-eyed, staring at Rhys. 

"Are they diseased?! Am I... infected!!?"

"You know what? Let's not risk it, let's go wash your hands." Noi jumps in, taking Pierce by the arm and steering him towards Ava's kitchen.

"Okay."

* * *

Noi is facing the camera now, deadly serious.

"Imagine if that was me, I would have thrown those cockroaches across-"

"NO!! That's the thing, they were _holding_ _onto me_!! With their... _creepy bug strength_ or whatever!" Pierce cut in, jumping to face now, holding out his hands in emphasis. Noi's face contorted in disgust.

Noi started shaking his head.

"That's it, end the video. No more, please, no more." Noi started walking away, still shaking his head. 

"Pierce," Leif said from behind the camera, "Aren't you going to make him do another go?" 

Pierce smiled and started shaking his head.

"Fine. Hey, want to see those cockroaches again?" Leif suddenly came into view, holding the cockroaches from before. Pierce flinched, then started sprinting towards the door, Leif cackling and following behind.

"LEIF NO!!"

"WHAT'S THE MATTER, PIERCE? DON'T LIKE BUGS!??"

"LEIF, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS!!!"

And just like that, the video ends. 

Do you wish to watch the next one?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this wasn't crazy enough for you, just look up the video I mentioned before and imagine these characters instead.  
> Noi is Gloom  
> Pierce is AzzyLand  
> Ava is Terry  
> The Girls are Leif and Rhys


	3. Noi and Pierce and the Hottest Chip on Earth!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noi and Pierce eat the hottest chip (and gummy bear) on the planet, and Ava and the others are there to record it for the world to enjoy.
> 
> Based off Gloom's video, simply because she and AzzyLand remind me of these two so much.

The camera opens into show Noi and Pierce sat at the island in Ava's kitchen.

"Hey guys! Noi here, with Pierce, and today we're going to be eating the world's hottest gummy bear _AND_ the world's hottest chip!" Noi said, clapping his hands enthusiastically. 

"Pierce, what's your opinion on this?" Noi asked, turning to face his taller friend. Pierce responds with a nervous expression and flashing the camera a look that cries for help. 

"Yeah, same. Let's get into the video!"

* * *

The video cuts to the duo still sat at Ava's island bar. They're opening a package covered in red flames and bold writing. They pull out the gummy bear and set it down on a white ceramic plate with a knife next to it.

"Okay, so we're gonna cut the gummy bear in half, and then do the same with the chip, just so we both get a taste." Noi explained.

Pierce picked up the knife and, with some effort, cut the gummy bear cleanly down the centre. He hands one half to Noi before sniffing it. 

"It smells like a sweet chilli pepper.." He murmured. They _clink_ the two halves together before shoving them into their mouths. 

"It's actually not that bad." Noi says. Then his eyes widen comically.

"Until it hits you..." Pierce finished for him.

"Yeah, no, it's not nice at all." 

Pierce gives a chesty cough before furiously fanning his face. Noi starts gasping before quickly walking out of view of the camera. Tears have started streaming down Pierce's face, his cheeks flushed red and his eyes pink. Noi comes back into view, jumping up and down. His face was very pink, but he wasn't crying like Pierce.

"Oh. MY. _**GOSH!**_ **RHYS GET THE ICE-CREAM!!!"** Noi screeched, Pierce was on the floor next to him, on his knees, making a squeaky-gasping noise. Rhys rushes onto the screen with an open box of ice cream and two spoons. The two stab the ice cream with the spoons and shovel it into their mouths. After swallowing, they sink to the floor gasping and wheezing in relief. Leif and Asch are laughing hysterically at them off screen.

"It's not funny! That was really hot!! Wasn't it Pierce?!"

"*gasp* *gasp* Y-yes.. *wheeze*"

* * *

"Okay guys, we're back. We had to take a break because that was _very_ hot."

"Very, very hot." Pierce interjected. 

"Yeah, but now we're gonna try the chip..." Noi finished. 

They split the chip in two.

"It's black," Pierce identified, "And it smells like an airport..."

"Yes, I'm gonna eat all of it."

"Half."

"No, I'm eating all of it."

" _Half!_ "

The camera then cuts to them both putting this charcoal black chip into their mouths. Pierce was the first to react, giving a dry cough. Then a few more coughs. He doubled over coughing.

"Hot..." He wheezed. Noi is bouncing up and down again, gasping, desperate for more air.

Tears started streaming violently down Pierce's face again as he gave weak and helpless whimpers. 

"Oh, here it comes." Noi said, seriously. 

"Where's the ice!?" Noi yelled, sprinting off screen. As he does, Pierce sits on the floor, holding his knees, rocking back and forth. 

Pierce then gets up and sits on the couch in the background, still wheezing and gasping. 

Noi then comes back into view, "It doesn't hurt as bad as the gummy bear- **OHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!** That got really spicy, really fast!"

"It comes in waves!!!!" Noi shrieks. Pierce leaps off the couch and falls to his knees, sobbing.

"G-guys! It h-hurts so bad!!" Pierce sobs.

"I'VE GOT THE ICE CREAM!!" Noi yells, bounding back into view with a large tub of vanilla ice-cream, "Spoons, WE NEED **SPOONS!!!** " Rhys comes back into view handing them both a spoon. 

"Every time I think I'm okay, another wave hits me." Noi says.

"Look at my face." Pierce wheezes. His face was red and puffy from tears.

"Woah, you're crying." Noi says. The other Daemos nods before collapsing to the floor in an exhausted heap. 

"Are you okay?" Noi asked. Pierce let out a wheezing, gasping cough as he shook his head. "You're voice has failed you." Noi mused. 

That's when Leif came bounding onto the screen with a large bucket of water. He threw the bucket so it soaked the two Daemos.

"Normally, I would be really mad, but that is actually really nice." Noi stated.

"Yes."

* * *

"And that's it guys! Hope you enjoyed the video! Pierce, would you recommend that experience?"

"No. Never. Never again. To no one. Bye."


End file.
